New old Friends English Version
by Guest93
Summary: The school has unearthed a forgotten time capsule and Geo gets a strange box. What is their content? Attempts to fill the gap between Battle Network and Star Force. Ch.4 is out; 5 in German. ReleaseNote on ProfilePage; Also available in German/Auch in Deutsch verfügbar
1. The mysterious Box

There exists also an german (and lesser read) Version of this story

Have Fun

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Box

* * *

The new school year has begun. Since the fight against the EM-God have some months passed, as Geo Stelar enters the classroom of the 6a. It is a morning like any other, with the difference that it is the very first morning after the holidays. When the teacher followed by the rector carrying an a large metal container enter the room, the class is quiet and it is muttered what that might be.

"Kids, be quiet. The Rector want you to tell you something."

"Thank you Mrs. Lind. Dear students, as you may know from the news, there was recently the time capsule at school rediscovered. She got buried about 200 years. Records show that only 100 years were planned, but due to the peak of the population inflation of 2100 here in Japan, many schools got closed in the whole land, including this one. As you surely know, the school was then fundamentally renovated 25 years ago and reopened. And until this summer, there was discovered in the archives a record of the burial of this time capsule. And here it is. It was actually scheduled to open the time capsule by Megaman and he should select a child who is allowed to take out the first bit. But he's not here. "

"Ohh .." "Pity" is heard several times in the class.

"So we have determined this class by lot and decide now the child that may open the time capsule. Mrs. Lind, if you please?".

"So kids, you have heard. Write all your names on this papers before submitting it to this dish. We will then draw a child, which may open the capsule." says the teacher while she distributes small, rectangular pieces of paper.

Then she goes around with a bowl in which she collects the labeled pieces of paper and puts them all-together on the desk.

"Rector, you may start."

He mixed thoroughly and then draws a card at random: "Geo Stellar"

Geo gets bombarded from all sides with their eyes, as he slowly moves forward.  
The rector told him how he can open it and does so accordingly.

When he opens the hatch, all want to see as much as possible. In the capsule are a lot of old items, such as the classic newspaper or small toys. Geo's gaze, however, a well-packed box and decides to remove them.

As Geo again takes place, Mrs. Lind pulls a piece of paper from the bowl and read the names out loud, then the Rector and so on. But he concentrates on the package to open the box.

"Bud Benson" "Cool"

"Patrick Springs" "Nice"

"Zack Temple" "I'm coming"

And so on...until..

"And finally ... Luna Pretz"

"Oh great, for me remains only the newspaper. Mmpf" she said, offended.

"You just can not always have luck," Patrick said, smiling.

"Just be quiet."

"What was inside the box, Geo?" asked Mrs. Linz.

"Wait a minute. I have it right" he said as he finally opened the box. Inside there are two mini-computer, a blue-green and a pink one, both with a kind of symbol in the middle of the bottom half. But Geo can't do anything with them.

"What's that?" he asks as he lifts it.

"You're obviously caught the jackpot. This are two Link-PETs where about 200 years ago people have kept their Navis. You must know, as of this time, everyone could only have one and every Navi had a family emblem, which are the symbols down there. With a little luck, there are still Navis on it, but I do not think so as orphan Navis were not common at this time.  
In general, Navis have deleted themselves on the death of they operator" replied the Rector.

"Hmm, seems to be broken or the battery is empty. Does not show some or at least any kind of reaction."

"I suggest you go after school to Amaken and ask whether they can help you." replies the rector.

"Ok."

"Well, now pack away everything. Class will start now."

* * *

So what do you think? As announced in the German Version, this is the english one. I will always first write the german one and then translate it into english if I feel like.


	2. The new Neighbor

Chapter 2 - The new neighbors

Have fun.

* * *

A few hours later ...

* * *

* Ding Dong *

"I'm coming."

"Good day, Mrs. Stelar. Geo already here?" Sonia asks in the front door.

"How many times I must remind you? Hope You can call me. And no, he's still in school. However, he should come soon."

"Oh, Ok. Have I really been told that we will be neighbors soon?"

"No, you didn't . Why? Don't you say you've bought the vacant house next door, did you?

"Yes, I did. Now, after I had taken leave of the stage, I have to live somewhere, and there I've thought: Why not here in the vicinity"

"This is a wonderful idea." Hope says. "You are always welcome."

"Thank you."

* Ding dong *  
"Mom, I home. Sonia, what are you doing here I?" Geo asked surprised.

"I've just told your mother that I will move into the vacant house next door. And there I have nothing to do, I'll probably go to school."

"Oh my goodness. Does that mean I have to stand there any longer with HER?" Omega-Xis asked angrily.

"Who do you think you please with HER?" Lyra also responded angrily.

"Omega-Xis, behave yourself. I'm happy for you Sonia."

"Grr ..." he barked.

"Be a good dog, Omega-Xis," noted Lyra

"I want to go to Amaken, delivering something to Mr. Boreal and ask something. Are you coming with me?" he asked.

"Sure, no problem."

"See you later mom" "Bye, Hope."

"See you later, you two."

* * *

"As hard as it is not. You've made this last year almost every day. Now ring at last." Luna talked to himself

"See you later mom" "Bye, Hope."  
"See you later, you two."

As she was about to ring the bell, the door opened.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" asked Geo.

"I wanted to ask if what you could do with me, as Bud and Zack have been prevented"

"Sounds great. Later we could go shopping all together." said Sonia happyly.

"No, it doesn't . Shopping with Luna is just playing pack mule and 'off' looks-good-tellers to be."

"What are you doing here, Sonia?" she asked, puzzled.

"I visited him on the fly, telling some News, see?"

"Say goodbye, as we go shopping now. Come with Geo."

"Um, no, I would rather now go to Amaken. I have to ask Mr. Boreal something important," responded Geo.

"WHAT? You've decided rather to go with her than having the honor of being chosen by me as a pack mule?"

"You just heard him. He does not want to go now. We are going to Amaken." Sonia replied angrily.

"Is this starting all over again ..." he sighed.

"Women are Women." commented Omega-Xis.

"You are quiet, or I'll be right over." Lyra said madly.

"Uhh .. I'm so scared."

* Punch *

"Ouch, that hurt. Why did you do that?" he said as he held his aching back.

"I had warned you so"

* * *

"Now already two girls quarrel about him. Hihi. There are memories," Hope said to herself, the whole observed through a window.

* * *

== About 10 minutes later ==

"Now I have enough. QUIT" Geo intervened.

Both stop arguing and look at Geo with an partly surprised face.  
"The point is: You're both my friends and I do not want you to fight because of me. Why do you, Luna, not come along and then we proceed as previously proposed all together to Time Square.

"Hmph."

"Pah. Ifs to be."

Both rake in a Geo and drag him to the bus stop

"Now wait some. I can walk myself."

* * *

I'm tired...*yawn*


	3. At AMAKEN

When I translate the chapters, I revised it usually a bit (add a few lines, discover spelling errors, etc.),  
but if you see errors, you can keep them anyway.

Since English stories usually have more success than other languages, I publish my German orginal only because I have the feeling there are too few German FanFics (of Megaman). Whether you read both or only one: Have fun

* * *

Chapter 3 - At AMAKEN

* * *

The three friends are sitting in the bus on the way to Amaken. For Geo, it is an uncomfortable ride, because all three share two seats.

Geo is sitting in the middle, easily crushed between the two partially still jealous / offended girls. Sonia has calmed down again and looked disinterested from the window, but Luna is still slightly acidified.

"Slip a piece of times I fall down otherwise" groused Luna.

"Where to? Why we don't take three seats instead of squeeze us here instead."

"It could be because both want to sit next to you or they do not want the other one to sit alone next to you, Geo" commented Lyra.

"Is this due to the human beings, or are all female so bad?" Omega-Xis sighed.

"No, because some may even be worse if you're IRRITATING" cried Lyra.

"I say nothing just now, otherwise I'm still behind a bruise." he replied.

"Teasing is a sign of affection." threw Geo to distract himself from the situation.

"You seem to know best" Omega-Xis countered sarcastically.

"That was not the reaction I had hoped ..." Geo said, puzzled. "Sigh ... how long must I be stuck here for?" he added.

"We're almost there, the lab already over there" said Sonia.

"I think it's not a minute longer between you." he blurted it facilitates. "Um, I meant, of course, in this seating position. I have nothing against it to sit between you, but not this close to both of you at once" he corrected himself quickly.

* * *

== In the laboratory ==

"Hi Geo, what leads you and your friends to me?" asked Arnold.

"Hello, Mr. Boreal. We had opened today a time capsule from the school 200 years ago and I've gotten into possession of these PETs. But they do not work. Could you look?"

"I have to disappoint you. I know myself unfortunately nothing about these." he confessed.

"Ohh ..."

"But I think that Tom can deal with it. He has been involved in it recently and hangs all the time in his lab and study this very PETs. Try it with him." he encouraged.

= In Toms lab =

"Good morning, Tom." Geo welcomed, always followed by Sonia and Luna.

"Good morning. Can I help you, or is it something important? I'm busy." he said lost over the old models of link-PETs. Anywhere on the table apart lay some disassembled ones and others hang of some computers.

"What do you work at?" Sonia asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing, that's just it. I just do nothing and have begun to study the old PETs. Just like that. Maybe I get even an idea how I can help humanity," he replied.

"If you're buried all the time here, you may have not probably noticed, but in our school was a time capsule dug out .." Geo started.

"Listen, this is all very interresting, but if you have nothing important to say, please let me work in peace on." Tom interrupted him, without looking at him.

"Ok, bring it to the point: I have received these devices, but they're broken and said, you could repair them.." Geo summed together.

Tom threw a quick look and then back to his work. Then he noticed the first time what it is and he tore it from his hand. "Where did you get them?" he asked, surprised. "Uh ... I've just told you" said Geo surprised. "However, they do not work. Can you look at them?" he asked, again.

"Gimme an hour. Meanwhile play in the Utagi-area a bit"

"No problem. Thank you." thanked Geo, when the three disappeared.

* * *

= A little later =

"Hmm, that should just work. Now they just need to be recharged more." he talked to hisself.

He joined the two devices at an old charger.

"But what are these chips? I find no record of it in no archive and no data about this ... what it reads ... DimSync ... Too bad I can't use the database of SkyLab anymore" Tom thought.

He repeatedly test the chips on other devices, but nothing happened. He simply plugs them back into the original equipment and continued his studies ...

* * *

== An hour later ==

"Well, the devices now have enough energy to work a reasonable period of time." said Tom. "You know if there Navis are stored on it?" Tom asked excitedly. He set up the equipment, including charging stations, in the simulator room. The five eager and waiting for a result.

"I don't know. That's why we are here" Geo replied.

"Then let's test it. I turn them on" he said and did as he spoke.

The devices initiate a normal startup process. The normal window viewing, as Tom has already seen frequently; appears.

"Too bad, unfortunately empty" Tom remarked disappointed.

Suddenly, strange windows open on both screens and RushCrossFusionEX could be read shortly before they go out and the chips sprays sparks.

*Spark* *Britzel* [noises of malfunctional electrionical devices]

"Shit, what did I do wrong?" wondered Tom frightened. All take back a few steps as the Sparkrainstrenght increases.

"It seems inconsistent with the amount of EM waves to tolerate, which they're exposed here. Turn them off, Tom. Quick!". Arnold shouted.

"I'll try." he replied, as he fights his way through to the instruments, with his arms protectively over his face.  
He tried to turn one of the devices off, but unluckly gets quite a shock and falls unconscious on the floor.

"TOM!" they all exclaimed. Arnold wants to pull him from the danger zone, but the sparkspraying increases with time. With great difficulty he can grab him and pull away, as the sparks suddenly form themselves into a kind of ball.

"What happened?" Geo asked excitedly.

"I don't know. But we should quickly disappear. Get in there, fast." Arnold shouted as he opened the door to the interstitial space. "We can all watch from a safe distance," he added. The first who purely jostled was, of course, Luna while Sonia stayed the door for Geo and Arnold, who carried Tom into it. Sonia closes the door behind them and all watched what happened.

The odd balls slowly reaches the size of footballs, as they embark in the form of a lightning bolt on the floor. All startle from a loud bang.

"Waah" calls Luna scared.

"The PETs obviously aren't getting along with the EM intensity in this area. What the hell is going on?" Arnold replied, bewildered.

At the point of impact each has formed a kind of green cloud; the PETs, however, show not any dysfunction anymore and show the normal screen, as far as you can see it from the interstitial space.

The four observe, as the two clouds, which obviously consist of materialized data, grow slowly and shape into human-like figures. The one who came from the yellow-green PET is an approximately 15 to 16-year-old boy in mediation position. He is wearing a bodysuit matching the color of its PET with bright green gloves and boots, but does not wear a helmet and you can see, therefore, his dark brown hair. In the middle of the chest piece is a symbol that is similar to the one from the device. The other cloud is manifested in a girl about the same age, sleeping in almost fetal position. She has long blonde hair, protruding from a hole on the back of her pink helmet. She also wears a pink body suit with purple arms / legs, and white gloves and shoes. She also carries her PET icon. Both seem quite harmless.

"Are that.. Navis?" Geo asked in surprise.

"I do not know. They look a bit like the NetNavis 200 years ago which makes sense, too, because they are just as old." said Arnold.

Geo went to the door. When he wanted to open it, the two Navis suddenly began to suffer from power surges. Both began suddenly began to light up, then the light fragmented, and flow into a point where it reshaped the chips, which were put earlier in the PETs. Both were lying unconscious on the floor when the chips fell to the ground beside them. Geo crashed out now to the two that were obviously really human.

"Geo, wait!" Arnold yelled after. He, Sonia and Luna followed him out to the two unconscious persons.

* * *

Somehow I don't like Luna ...  
I don't know if I'm not a bit overdone with the materialization of the two...

If you want to have a bit of history, you should read "Unknown Friends," which (obviously) played 200 years ago. Currently I'm not writing anymore, but the three chapters are now hold as a one-shot story. But I'll rewrite it because I've used in my opinion horrible grammar. I will at least let it not be as it is. Maybe in the holidays next week


	4. Who are you?

I'm sorry if it just takes a bit longer, I'm just on the play through of Star Force 2, and then the third part. Must also aid in the renovation.

I don't know if I should promote others, but for a (in my opinion) interesting retelling story read this one:  
s/7548929/1/MegaGirl_Starforce

* * *

Chapter 4 - Who are you?

* * *

"I would rather get the Satellite Police, who knows who or what this is" Arnold feared.

"No, wait. Let us wait and see. And do not forget it, Megaman and Harp Note ..." said Sonia.

"Pah," interrupted Luna and turned her head away offended.

"... Harp Note and Megaman are there when there are problems." Geo said at the end.

"All right, let's wait."

"I can't find EM wave signatures neither in the two nor on the devices." commented Omega-Xis.

"Until we know anything more exact, you keep back yourselves, ok? If this people really are, I do not want them to get further unhinged." asked Geo.

"All right" Omega-Xis confirmed as well as Lyra.

The group watched the two figures lying motionless on the ground for about 10 minutes long. Then the boy showed suddenly reaction ...

"Where ... where ... am ... I?" he asked in a daze. His view was obscured and blurred, as he opened his eyes. He sat up and leaned his arms on the ground.

"You're in the research facility AMAKEN, this boy here has the link PETs from which you and your girlfriend have been emerged found in a time capsule. They were easily damaged and discharged, so he brought them here to let them examined by us. Say how are you? "

"Time Capsule ... There was something ..." he mused. Suddenly he jumped into the booth as one through suddenly flashed into his mind: "What year is it?"

"It's the year 220X AD and you're in DentechCity, Electopia" said Arnold.

"I was imprisoned there for 200 years ... ... My goodness ..." He noticed very pale. He fell back on his trousers.

"Are you okay? What's your name?" Sonia asked.

"My name? ... Oh...Äh... Steve. Steve Hikari" he replied.

"And your girlfriend?"

"The is Cindy Ryl."

"My name is Arnold Boreal, are the Geo Stelar, Sonia Strumm ... and that's Luna what's your last name again?" asked Arnold

"Platz" she replied.

"Why were you imprisoned there at all?" asked Luna überdringlich.

"I'm pretty sure now that he first needs some rest and something to eat. After 200 years, he has definitely hunger." Arnold said with a grin.

"The need is true, I could eat anything, in fact." Steve smiled back. He tried to stand, but did not make it. Geo and Arnold help him on his feet and he sat down on a nearby chair.

But I'm just worried about Cindy ... "he said bent and looked at the sleeping girl over there." Sigh ... "he added sadly.

"If you want to relax , you can choose you one of the unused labs."

"He and Cindy could still come to me. I've just bought a house and have plenty of space, which I do not need." said Sonia.

"That's nice of you. Thank you" thanked Steve.

"Then everything would be resolved. Come children, I drive you home."

Steve took the stand on PETs and pocketed them. "That would be done. Arnold, could you help me carry her?"

"Steve, if you feel fit again, you should come forward. I would like to know the whole story." he asked curiously

* * *

While Arnold drives and Steve with Cindy on his lap sits in the passenger seat, the three sit in the known order on the rear bench: left (behind Steve) sits Sonia, then Geo and Luna on the far right. But Geo is this time at least not uncomfortable.

Take a short while. Then they drive past the school. "This is the school where the time capsule was dug up and I came into the possession of the PETs. The Echo Ridge comprehensive school" noted Geo.

"Echo Ridge? Are we not in ACDC?" asked Steve.

"ACDC? This is Echo Ridges name for quite a while not anymore already since about 25-30 years ago. The reason I can tell you also: Analog streams are not used for a long time and with the demand-reduction of the digital world which was gradually replaced by EM waves, it was decided to redevelop the city once from the ground up. "

"Well, the main thing is we get somewhere, the city's name doesn't matter," he commented. [A.N.: He has not really listen, else he would question the EM waves ^-^']

"We are already there. All out" said Arnold.

He stopped in front of a white house with brown roof. There is a large horizontal blocks where the right half protrudes slightly.

Sonia unlocked the door and held it open for Arnold and Steve, Cindy and took off into bear on a couch. Luna closed the door behind them.

[AN: I do not want to now describe how the house looks like inside. That everyone may imagine]

"What are you two going to do?" Arnold asked curiously

"First, I'll wait until Cindy wakes up. Then ..." Steve thought. He was interrupted by his stomach with a loud growl.

Everyone laughed

"... we will eat something first. Let's see how the food tastes after 200 years." he added with a laugh.

Suddenly Cindy moved.

"mmh ..." she let loose of her. '_Where ... where am I here_?' she thought at first slowly with a slowly focusing point of view.

"Cindy?" Steve tried to rouse her.

"Steve, Stop it You know I do not like it ... Where are we?" she asked as she looks around.

"Before you say anything, we are here with friends, it's like this:.. We were not imprisoned as planned 100, but 200 years into the time capsule"

"Really?" she replied a little dazed. Then she too understood it: "200 Years?! Why so long?" she asked, bewildered. She laid her head on Steve's lap and looked at him, then in the round.

"I think I can explain this to you" offered Arnold. Steve began to play with her hair.

"About 100 years ago, a dangerously low population level was reached, and for financial reasons, many schools were merged, and the other closed. Among them was the comprehensive school of ACDC.

Families who had children, moved away to be closer to schools and the city consisted more and more of either empty houses or senior couples who wanted to live in peace. But as the century progressed, the situation improved and the country supported parents by a lot of money and those who want to become.

So again people got more children and the population rose again, even here in ACDC.  
But it was a bit run down and the citizens clubbed together to do something about it.  
The old ones have gradually died away and were replaced by a younger generation, who looked forward to their future.

Thus, ACDC got fundamentally redeveloped around 50-60 years ago.  
About 40 years ago then a breakthrough in the wave technology, but it took another 20 years before by the three satellite Leo, Pegasus and Dragon a global network of electromagnetic waves could be created.  
If digital technology had yet some advantages over the waves, she has now lost it completely.

Little by little, everything was now set to EM wave technology, and we thought for the millennium, that we wanted to celebrate the three satellites to rename the town.  
It was then called Echo Ridge as the extent to which the wave technology has pushed digital technology is about the same extent as the digital technology has had on the craftsmanship. They still exist, but relying on the former" Arnold reported.

"..." Everyone was speechless.

"So much I didn't even I know. And I've been always paying good Attention" said Luna.

"Yes, now this was probably a bit much at once," said Arnold.

"So everything is working here with the help of electromagnetism ... Then Cindy and I are in a fix here quite nicely with our digital technology."

"I suggest we go now and buy something to eat first and then later for you two more fitting clothes, as your current clothes are attracting attention" Sonia suggested.

"Since my stomach and I do not mind" laughed Steve. Cindy sat up in this.

"Now that you mention it ... I'm also really hungry. After all we have not eaten in 200 years" she said, holding her growling stomach.

"There we go. Up to the bus stop" Geo shouted. Everybody leaved the house.

"I'm going back to AMAKEN. I wanna look after Tom and how he's going. Have Fun" Arnold said as he got into the car and drove away.


End file.
